End Of The World
by JulieBlackstone
Summary: Cyborgs Half human Half robot Animals Carnivorous humans Zombies? Oh my...
1. Prolouge

End Of The World

Prologue

Julie shot a zombies head, and it fell over. "Yes!" she thought.

She went under the tarp, and got more ammo. She heard screaming. "What the..." she whispered as she looked out.

Where the dead zombie was, there were other people, like her.

There were 5. 3 boys 2 girls. Allot of zombies were attacking them. Julie shoot some, and she heard a scream from 1 of the boys. He was kneeling, and holding his arm. Julie shot allot more, and they were gone.

She climbed down the ladder, and she ran over. 2 were helping up the boy who was hurt, and the other 2 were reloading they're guns.

She ran to the hurt boy, and he had bite marks on his arm. Zombie, bite marks.


	2. Chapter 1: The beggining of a new story

Julie woke up. She looked around and seen that everyone was asleep. She sighed.

It was a week after Joe died… killed by a zombie… it's also been a week scence she joined 4 other people.

Kevin, Nick, James, and Ally. All of them were called cyborgs. Kevin had a robotic arm; Nick had a robotic eye, right hand, and left foot; Ally had a robotic leg; and Julie had half of her face robotic, right leg was robotic, and her right arm was to.

Julie got up and walked to the fencing.

They're camp was on top of a tall apartment, and because she didn't want zombies close to the building, she decided to put up the barrier.

She grabbed a bunch on fencing, and she headed to the ladder.

She heard yawning and seen James wake up "I can help you."

James got up, and picked up some fencing.

Julie sighed. She carried the fencing down the ladder, and started putting it on the poles. She heard hissing.

She looked down the street, and seen a bunch of humans. But they were half clothed, had HARDLY any hair, and they were small. "Oh great…" she thought "Not them!"

she seen James looking at them to. "Hurry!" she whispered as she hid behind a pile of sand bags.

James sat next to her. They both loaded theyre guns, and Julie looked over it.

She aimed at 1's head, and shot. It echoed. Julie seen blood, and the body. The others started eating him "Ewwww…" she whispered to James.

He pointed inside his mouth, and had a disgusted look on his face. Julie looked at them again, and they were still eating him. Julie shot another, and the last 1 eated HIM. James shot the last 1, and by now everyone was down there "Oh the Animals?" Ally said as she walked up to them.

She looked down at 1, and it hissed and tried to grab her foot.


	3. Chapter 2: The Zombies Attack

Page 2

Ally screamed as it grabbed her foot. Nick ran up, and shot the zombie, dead.

Julie ran to Ally, who was now sitting on the ground, stareing at the dead person. "Lets burry it before the zombies or more Animals come." Nick said as he picked up 1.

James and Kevin picked up the others, and they went to the back. "You ok?" Julie asked putting her hand on Ally's shoulder.

Ally looked up at her shivering "I could've been bitten, and died if Nick hadn't have saved me…"

She heard Kevin, James, and Nick run "ZOMBIES! ALLOT… COMING TO US!" they all yelled in unison.

To late. They were surrounded by zombies everywhere… all around them… "Oh no…" James whispered as the zombies came in closer.

Julie kicked a zombies head off, and sliced off another's with her sword "Quick! Get to the Ladder!" she yelled.

Ally went up first, while James and Julie killed the ones that were coming closer. James went up, and Julie followed. A zombie grabbed Julie's pant cuff "JAMES! HELP!"

James looked down at her, and grabbed her hand. "Don't let go!" Julie screamed.

"I wouldn't dream of it…" James said pulling her up.

The zombie ripped off that part of her pant leg, and they quickly climbed up. Ally was sitting on her bed, face in her hands. "What's wrong?" she couldn't see Kevin anywhere.

"K-Kevin! Nick said it was his fault that the zombies came, and Kevin jumped off the building! He's down there in the zombies!" Ally screamed at Julie.

"NO… KEVIN!" Julie ran to a rip in the tart that acted as the roof, and looked out.

She seen the zombies were going away, and she couldn't see Kevin. "No… K-Kevin…" she whispered.


	4. Chapter 3: Julies Search

Chapter 2

Lost Member

Julie woke up and looked around. She seen everyone sleeping. "I'd better go search for Kevin." she thought as she got up.

She put a gun in her gun holder, and carried ammo in her pocket. Julie looked at the ladder, and she walked over carrying her sword.

She climbed down, and walked down a block. She seen a bridge, and walked across.

She took her MP3 out of her pocket, and put the head phones in her ears. "I saw the autumn leaves peel of the street… take wing on the balmy breeze and sweep them off your feet…" she whispered as she climbed across a car.

"And you blushed as they swooped you up with sugar maple wings…" she picked up a purse.

"To gaze down, on the city below…" she walked on the bridge and gazed at the city below.

"A place with wondrous things." she seen a few zombies and Animals eating from the same human.

"And feathers kiss my face… And flutter everywhere!" feathers flew agent Julies face. White ones. And they flew away.

"Reality, is a lovely place…. But I wouldn't wanna live there." she shot a zombies head, and it fell over dead.

"I wouldn't wanna live there!" She spun around, and fell over on her butt.

"Ow…" she mumbled.

She seen what she stepped on. Blood. She stood up, and seen zombies all around her. They were walking slowly towards her.

"Great god… why me! I wouldn't wanna live here…" she sighed.

She looked around, and they got really close. She all the sudden heard 2 voices, coming from either side of her.


	5. Chapter 4: The 2 Girls

Chapter 5

The New People

Julie heard gun shots. She seen flashes of other people, 1 of them has a TAIL! "What the.." Julie whispered.

A zombie almost bit her, but she punched its face, and it fell over. "Not bad for a girl." She grinned

She heard a few more gun shots, and she started helping. She shot a few, then cut off 1's head. She stabbed 1 zombie in the face, turned the blade, and pulled it out. She shot the head, and it fell off. Julie stopped and seen that they were all dead. She seen a girl with dark brown hair, that's curly and long. She held a spas-12 in her hand, and a machete next to her. She was sitting on a car.

"Hey you!" Yelled a girl with blonde hair, wolf ears, and a wolf tail. Julie seen she also had wolf claws.

"Hi..?" Julie waved

"I'm Dusty!" she smiled "What's your name?"

"I'm Julie." she looked over at the other girl "Who's she?" she asked.

"My names Max." she said without looking up from loading her gun.

"Isn't that a dogs name?" Julie asked her. Max looked up at her without blinking or moving "It can be, but I was named this."

Julie shrugged "Have any of you seen a guy that wears a black welders mask?" she asked

"I haven't." Dusty shrugged

"Me neither." Max said as she jumped off the car.

Julie sighed. "You wanna help me find him? His names Kevin."

Dusty nodded, and Max sighed "Fine."

Julie nodded "Follow me." she said as she continued over the bridge with Max and Dusty following her.

Julie put her MP3 ear buds in, and listened to music as she continued.


End file.
